1. Field of the Invenion
The present invention relates to a light motor vehicle equipped with a pair, a triple or a quartet of road wheels, particularly of the type which is open in itself about the driver.
2. Description
Conventionally, there have been made attempts at, in a two-, three or four wheeled light motor vehicle open in itself about the driver, forming a cabin with fittings including a roof thereby to provide a weather-proofness.
In such conventional attempts, however, there have been provided no considerations such as for the easiness in the attachment of such fittings to and the detachment thereof from a vehicle body as well as for the space for accommodating the fittings as removed.
As a result, those vehicles with such attempts undertaken have fallen in short of the readiness to attach such fittings to the vehicle body as circumstances require such as in rainy weather and to detach them therefrom when unnecessary.
The present invention has been achieved to ravel out such conventional inconvenience.